Injection devices can be used for injecting fluids, such as drugs, into a body. Some injection devices, such as needleless injection devices, inject fluids by delivering the fluids at a pressure sufficient to create and to sustain in the body an opening through which the fluids are delivered. A needleless injection device can generate sufficient pressure, for example, by using a compressed gas or a propellant that generates a gas.